Just my Luck
by LongLiveJae
Summary: For poor Yuki and Kyo, things just don't seem to be going their way. With surprises coming one after the other, what will happen to these two? Sorry for the horrible summary YukixKyo IT'S ALIVE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Finally! My first fanfic! I hope all of you readers out there like it. Oh, and please review! I will love you forever if you do.

_Italicized _words are either inner thoughts or emphasized words.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket (sadly). Full rights go to Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter 1

The all-too familiar ding-donging of the school's bell reverberated in Yuki's head. Smiling contently, he swiftly shut his locker. The weekend had finally arrived and Yuki could be rid of student council duties for two sweet days. Yuki calmly stepped over to where Tohru and Kyo stood, waiting to go home.

"Ne, Honda-san? Ready to go?" Yuki asked in that gentle voice. Tohru looked up at him gleefully, her smile bright. She nodded and the Cat, the Rat, and the onigiri started to make their way towards the exit. A crackling sound filled their ears, stopping them in their tracks.

"What _is_ that?" Kyo asks incredulously. He looked around in an attempt to find the source of the sound. Yuki's eyes slightly widened in horror, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"YUN-YU~N!" came the slightly distorted, giggly voice over the school intercom. Yuki's brow twitched. "We have a meeting! So come and hurry to Ki- student council roo~m!" The intercom clicked off.

Silence.

Yuki heaved a huge sigh. _I relaxed a little too soon. It was t-_ A muffled laugh interrupted his thoughts. He looked over to where Tohru and his orange-haired rival stood. Tohru was standing there confused and still smiling; which left Kyo.

Kyo stood there grinning, bits of laughter escaping his lips. Yuki, more than annoyed, starts toward the student council room.

"Sorry, Honda-san. I can't walk home with you today."

"It's okay! Duty calls!" Tohru replied cheerfully, followed by a giggle. Yuki smiled beautifully and continued his stride. He passed by the still-laughing Cat. Kyo glared as Yuki walked away. He smirked and managed to get out through the last remaining chuckles:

"Better hurry up. Wouldn't want to be late, eh…Yun-Yun?" Yuki's brow twitched once more and a taunting smirk crossed his face.

"At least I'm not a _stupid cat_," he stated and then continued his stride to the student council room. Immediately, any trace of laughter disappeared from Kyo's face. His face turned red with anger.

"WHY YOU DAMN RAT! TODAY WILL BE THE DAY YOU TAKE YOUR LAST BREATH!" Kyo shouted with rage. Yuki sighed, annoyed, at the over used phrase. Yuki counted down in his head. 5...4…3…2…on 1 Yuki instinctively stepped aside. A split-second later Kyo's fist flew by, half an inch away from Yuki's head. Kyo spun on his heel to face his rival. Yuki smirked at Kyo's growling face.

"I'm sorry. Did I upset the kitty?" Yuki asked tauntingly. Yuki started walking again and brushed past Kyo. Kyo was taken aback for a moment by Yuki's comment. When he snapped out of his daze, he started to rant violently.

"YOU DAMN RAT! THINKING YOU'RE SO SNEAKY! EVERYTHING IS ALL YOU FAULT! ONE DAY I AM GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU AND…" Kyo continued his rant. Yuki was a good distance away from the still raging Kyo, but he could still hear bits and pieces of his words.

Kyo noticed Tohru staring at him, fright and surprise evident in her eyes. Kyo immediately calmed down.

"Kyo...kun…" Tohru asked softly, "Are you okay?" Kyo ducked his face as a slight blush colored his cheeks.

"Sorry about that Tohru. Yuki just got the better of me again," he apologized. Tohru smiled and assured Kyo it was okay. They left the school on their delayed walk home. During the walk, Tohru chattered happily about her plans for the weekend with Hana-chan and Uo-chan. She apologized for leaving Kyo and Yuki alone.

"You deserve a little time off, seeing all the work you do," came the gentle reply for Kyo, accompanied by a slight ruffling of Tohru's hair.

As they approached and entered their house, Tohru and Kyo went their separate ways: Tohru to the kitchen to prepare dinner and Kyo up to his room to rest. On his way upstairs, Kyo noticed Shigure wasn't in his office. "Oh yeah, he said he was going to be out for the weekend," he mumbled.

Promptly after entering his room, Kyo plopped down onto his bed. While slowly closing his eyes, he began to think about the various events of the day: school itself, his and Yuki's fight at the lockers, the walk home from school.

Suddenly Kyo's head shot up like a bullet, eyes wide with realization.

_I apologize for leaving you and Yuki alone for this weekend._ Kyo remembered, repeating Tohru's words slowly in hopes he will understand them better. Kyo groaned and slammed his head back against the pillow.

"That damn rat and I are going to be alone…for an entire weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Chapters from now on are going to be at least 2,000 words (I hope). Thank you to all those that reviewed chapter 1! :D

And is it just me, or do Yuki and Kyo seem a little OoC this chapter...

_Italicized_ words are inner thoughts.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 2

Cold drops of rain plopped on Yuki as he left the school. He gazed up at the sky and watched the dark clouds compact. "Looks I have a slow drizzle to accompany me on my way home," he acknowledged. He slowly began to walk and made his way through the school gate.

Yuki's shoes splish-splashed softly as they entered newly formed puddles. The rain became cold and started to come down hard, hitting parts of Yuki's exposed skin like ice. He gaped up at the sky and sighed. "Just my luck..." he complained. He switched from his steady pace to a slow jog, cautious of slippery areas. After another good fifteen minutes of running, Yuki was soaked from head to toe; but he was home.

"I'm home," Yuki announced to no one in particular as he shut the door behind him. While slipping his shoes off, Tohru came in from the kitchen to greet Yuki.

"Welcome home Yuki-kun!" Tohru answered cheerfully. Her smiled turned into a frown when she took in Yuki's appearance. "Oh no! You're all wet. Wait here! I'll go get a towel" Tohru scurried off, leaving Yuki alone at the landing.

Yuki was about to proceed into the kitchen when he noticed Kyo slugging down the stairs. He decided to annoy Kyo; lately it has been his number one form of amusement.

"Why so slow? Do you honestly thing you can ever beat me at that pace? No wonder you always lose," he commented.

Kyo scowled. "Shut up! It's the damn rain." Yuki raised an eyebrow. He pretended to just notice his hair was wet and shook it out, wetting Kyo in the process.

"I'm sorry. Did I get the kitty wet?" Yuki smirked.

"Why you..." Kyo growled, wiping the water off his face, "What are you? A dog or a rat?"

"I'm not sure, but you're still a stupid cat." Yuki replied bluntly. Fury roared through Kyo, and Yuki could've swore that from the look of it, Kyo was about to burst a few blood vessels. Yuki was a little surprised at Kyo's reaction. _Maybe I took it a little too far._ "Oy, Kyo. Don't take it so seriously. I was just ki-"

"No, I will not calm down nor take your remarks light-heartedly," Kyo interrupted, "You know, you are really annoying me, you damn rat!" He let out a grunt of frustration and began to charge out of the room –

Almost knocking Tohru down in the process.

"Oh, hi Kyo-kun," she greeted Kyo after steadying herself. "Wah, Kyo-kun!" She wailed, "You're all wet too." Kyo shot a look at Yuki. "Hold on, let me get another towel!" She threw the one she was holding at Yuki-

Missing him by a foot, but Yuki caught it nonetheless. He wrapped the towel around his neck and began wiping his face off. He started to wring the water out of his hair as well. Once Tohru was gone, Kyo turned and glared menacingly at Yuki. Ruby eyes connected with purple ones, having an undecipherable battle of their own.

Yuki and Kyo eventually broke their gazes away from each other. Yuki began to walk towards the stairs, glancing at Kyo from the corner of his eyes.

Kyo watched Yuki leave. When Yuki disappeared from Kyo's line of vision, Kyo turned around and punched the wall with the side of his fist. He sank down onto the floor and leaned against the wall. He buried his head in his hands and sighed.

_What was that all about?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! Dinner!" Tohru bellowed to them. Tohru heard the thumping of the two guys' feet against the stairs. The shuffled in through the door and sat down at the table: Yuki kneeling and Kyo cross-legged.

_They're awfully quiet right now. _She decided not to question it. Tohru preferred it when they aren't arguing anyway.

She sat down at the table and the three of them began to eat. The only sounds in the room were the clattering of bowls and the soft sound of chewing. Tohru glanced uneasily between Kyo and Yuki. The tense atmosphere was getting to her and she had to lighten it somehow.

"So how was the student council meeting, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked, breaking the silence. Yuki looked in Tohru's direction, and after swallowing the rice he was eating answered.

"Fine. We were just discussing the plans for next month's field trip. Thank you for asking Honda-san."

Kyo quirked an eyebrow at Yuki over his dish. _So now he's Mr. Nice-Guy? Two-faced rat._ He tuned back into Tohru's and Yuki's conversation.

"We aren't 100 percent sure where we are going, but we have a pretty good idea of our destination," Yuki told Tohru. Yuki saw Tohru's eyes light up and answered her thought before she even spoke it, "Sorry Honda-san. I can't tell you though. It's. A. Secret." Yuki winked at Tohru and she began to giggle.

"Okay! I can't wait to find out where we're going," she beamed.

"You'll find -cough- out -cough- soon enough," Yuki coughed a few more times. He stopped and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that."

"Yuki-kun! You aren't coming down with a cold are you? I don't want to leave you this weekend when you're sick!" Tohru cried.

"I'm going to be fine Honda-san." Tohru's words registered in Yuki's head, "Wait...you're leaving this weekend?" Kyo smirked when he saw Yuki's wide-eyed expression.

"Yup!" Tohru explained, "I have to leave you, but Hana-chan and Uo-chan invited me on a girls' weekend out. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. You deserve some time off. You word too hard and don't rest enough," Yuki assured her.

Tohru smiled brightly and stood up. She started picking up the dishes. Yuki and Kyo stood up at the same exact time to assist her. Yuki continued with helping, completely ignoring the hole Kyo was burning into his back.

"He is really bugging me today," he grumbled.

Tohru picked up on Kyo's grumbling, "Did you say something Kyo-kun?"

"What?" he snapped his head in Tohru's direction, "I didn't say anything..."

"Ah, okay," Tohru replied. Kyo ducked his head and continued clearing the plates. But don't think he didn't notice how Yuki's lips were curved up into a smirk.

_Maaaaan, I just can't _wait_ for this weekend. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yuki shut the book he was reading and tossed it on the bed. He stared at the twinkling stars outside his window. He got up and walked over to the window. He pressed his forehead against the cold glass, which fogged up from his breath.

"This has been an eventful day," he whispered to the glass, "And why did I feel..." Yuki cast aside the unfinished thought.

Yuki decided to go take a shower to soothe his nerves. After entering the bathroom and locking the door, he stripped and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on and soon it ran down his body. After ten minutes, he turned the water off and stepped out. He dried himself off and dressed. Yuki opened the door and continued walking toward his room.

Kyo looked up as he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He looked up and saw, through the small opening in his door, Yuki pass by. Once he could no longer see Yuki, he laid his head back down on the pillow. Thoughts sped by in his mind and he couldn't control it. He decided to stop fighting it and let his mind wander in many directions.

Back in Yuki's room, he got ready for bed. "Ah-chooo," Yuki sneezed a few more times. _Ughhh, could I really be getting sick? _He shrugged the idea off._ Nah, it's probably just after-shower effects. _Yuki climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over him. In a few moments, the rat was snoozing soundly.

Too bad the same can't be said for a certain cat...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thud!

"Oww!"

"Tohru!?"

"Honda-san?"

Yuki and Kyo ran over to Tohru, who accidentally dropped the bag she was carrying..., on her foot. Kyo sighed and shook his head.

"I told you I would carry it." Kyo went over and picked up Tohru's bag, effortlessly slinging it over his shoulder.

"Your foot's going to be fine," Yuki observed, "Really Honda-san, you should've let Kyo or-"

Tohru sprang up from the step she was sitting on. "Really you two, you shouldn't worry about me." She took her bag from Kyo with both hands. She wobbled a bit, but regained her balance. "Well, I don't want to keep Hana-chan and Uo-chan waiting."

"Are you sure you don't want us to as least walk you to Hanajima-san's house?" asked Yuki. Tohru nodded and told Yuki and Kyo that she'll make it by herself.

"Bye! I'm off!" Tohru exclaimed. She started to walk and waved at Yuki and Kyo. They returned her wave. When Kyo and Yuki could no longer see Tohru, they dropped their arms and the aura around them changed. Both heads turned to glare at the other. After a good few silent moments of cold stares, Yuki and Kyo split into different directions.

Kyo went to his regular trail and started running. _I plan to spend time this weekend with Yuki as little as possible._ He started to run faster and dust whirled at his feet. Deep in the forest, Kyo reached his usual place to cool down. He went and laid down in the middle of the big opening, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. Soft green grass lay beneath him as he gazed at passing clouds.

Slowly his eyelids became heavy and started to drift shut. Kyo attempted to fight the sleep that was overtaking him, but it was useless. The fresh, green grass crumpled beneath him and soon light snores echoed in the trees.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh thank goodness," said Yuki when he finished analyzing his garden. Unfortunately, due to all that happened yesterday, he couldn't come and check on his garden. The fact that it rained worried Yuki even more.

Yuki stood up, and while squinting at the sun, wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead with his arm.

"It sure is scorching hot today," he observed. Shielding his eyes from the blazing sun, he started to walk toward the shade cast by the tree. He wobbled a little and collapsed.

"Ooof," he grunted. He buried his head in his hands. _My forehead feels pretty warm…_ Yuki shrugged and leaned back against the tree, enjoying the shade.

Birds flew by, chirping all the way. Yuki watched them with ease. Sweat continued to trickle down his neck. He tugged off his white t-shirt and laid it beside him. Yuki could feel the warm sunlight that traveled through blank spaces in the leaves above, hitting his bare chest.

Yuki scooted a little away from the tree he was leaning on. He then stretched out on the soft grass, laying his head as if on a pillow. He closed his eyes and felt the heat tickle the back of his eyelids.

He chuckled and made himself more comfortable. Yuki laid in euphoria until one unwanted realization burst his bubbled. He sat up and groaned. _That's right…Kyo…_Yuki slowly got up but immediately say back down when he kept losing his balance. Slamming his back against the grass, he decided to stay there for a bit more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyo's eyes fluttered open. In a haze, he sat up. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair, trying to come to his senses. He noticed that the sun had made its way overhead quite a bit.

_Damn,_ it must have been a good three or four hours since I came here. He pushed himself off the ground and got up. _I should get going. Don't want to worry Tohr- oh wait. She's gone on that trip._ Kyo stood there, debating whether to keep as far away from Yuki as possible, or face it and go home, He finally decided on being a man and going home. Well, most because the man was hungry.

Seeing as how Kyo was kind of dreading facing Yuki, he didn't make much of an effort in getting home quickly. He walked lazily and kicked rocks that he occasionally came across. He thought about random things such as this weekend, Tohru, how he hadn't seen Shishou in a while, and unfortunately, about his least favorite person.

Approaching the house, Kyo's stomach rumbled louder and louder. _That's weird. None of the lights are on. It's getting pretty late too…The rat is probably off hiding somewhere._ Kyo chuckled and concluded that life is better that way. _Hah, I wish he's gone like that for the entire weekend. Maybe even forever. Hah._

When Kyo was only a few feet away from the door, he started to wonder what he was going to eat. He hoped Tohru left food in the fridge.

But when Kyo slid open the front door, he realized two things at once:

1. That he was wrong, and much to his dismay, Yuki was home.

2. The sight of Yuki, lying fully unconscious, face flushed, and his limbs slightly bloody, just made Kyo lose his appetite.

Even if just a little…

**Author Note:** Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **I swear I thought my English teacher wanted to kill me. She gave so much work! But anyways, I love all of my beloved readers. One of them actually gues- no, I won't tell you. You'll find out on your own. Please keep reviewing! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! =)

_Italicized _words are either inner thoughts or emphasized words.

Disclaimer: No ownership of Fruits Basket has transferred to me yet.

Chapter 3

Kyo stood bewildered at what, or rather who, lay before him. He was entirely lost on what to do. One part of his mind told him to leave Yuki like that. Yet the other part disagreed and said no matter how much Kyo disliked Yuki, he had to do something.

He slowly stepped over to Yuki's body and stared down at it. He stooped down and carefully shook Yuki's shoulder,

"Yuki? Hey, can you hear me?" called Kyo. Yuki didn't do as much as even stir. "Well, he really _is_ out cold. I can't just _leave_ him here, and he obviously isn't going to be walking any time soon." Kyo bent down again and froze. Do I really have to carry him? He mentally slapped himself and told him to quit complaining.

Kyo hesitated for a moment, but eventually snaked one arm around Yuki's shoulders and the other around his knees. He lifted the body up and stumbled a little at the extra weight.

Looking at the stairs and then to the living room, Kyo was deciding where to bring Yuki. He finally settled on bringing him upstairs. "I'm not going to carry him again," he reasoned.

Taking a little more time to make his way up the stairs than usual, he finally made it to the top. Navigating the hallway, he reached Yuki's room. He used his foot to slide the door open. When there was enough space for Kyo's foot, he slipped it through and opened the rest of the door with a swift motion of his leg.

Even though Yuki was completely out, Kyo was still a little cautious when entering Yuki's room. "So this is the rat's hole," Kyo said promptly after entering, "Or are mice the ones that have holes…What does it matter anyway?" He wondered why he randomly thought of that.

Kyo located the bed and went over to it. He gently rested Yuki on the bed. Kyo was clueless as to what Yuki's deal was, but he didn't want to risk anything. Kyo leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. _Geez, for someone so measly looking, he sure isn't light._ Kyo rubbed his arms.

_Okay, now what do I d-_ Kyo caught himself. What did he care anyway? Wasn't he the one, who not that long ago, wished Yuki would be gone?

Out of nowhere, Kyo got a great idea. He leaped up and ran out of the room. After flying down the stairs, he turned to go into the kitchen. He threw open drawer after drawer and scrounged for a certain slip of paper. "Oh my – ugh. Where is it?!"

Finally after searching virtually every possible spot in the kitchen, Kyo waved a slip of paper in the air as if he found one-hundred dollars. He jogged out of the kitchen and to the phone. Quickly, he dialed the number written on the paper, messing up a few times before he finally got it right. Pressing the phone to his ear, he waited for someone to pick up.

No later than the second ring, a voice answered, "Hello?" Kyo identified it as Hanajima's voice.

"Yeah, hey, Hanajima. Is Tohru there?" Kyo asked hurriedly.

"I know you couldn't possibly be disturbing dear Tohru-kun on one of her only weekends off. Your calling was just a fluke, correct?" A shiver went up Kyo's spine. He could practically feel Hanajima's waves through the phone.

"Uhhh," Kyo started, a barely noticeable quiver in his voice, "Yeah, sorry, never mind." He slammed the phone down onto the base. "Well…so much for that." He turned and made his way up the stairs. Entering Yuki's room, he noticed that Yuki was coming to.

"Yuki?" Kyo asked approaching the bed. _His face is still really red…_ Yuki had a difficult time trying to keep his eyes open.

He croaked, "Kyo? What happened?" Yuki attempted to sit up, but found he couldn't due to some mysterious pain in his back. Wincing, he laid back down. He moaned softly and began to cough. "So are you going to tell me what's going on, or what?" he demanded.

Kyo scoffed," Aren't you the one that's supposed to explain what happened." Yuki glared hard and long at Kyo._ Geez, even in his condition, he still acts like a rat. _"Well, I came home and found you out cold. Then, well, I," he paused, "I carried you up here."

"You carried me up here?" Yuki inquired.

"Well, ermm…, yeah," said Kyo. Yuki closed his eyes, but he was still listening to Kyo's story. "Then I left you here, and went and found the number Tohru left, and called her u-"

"Wait a minute," Yuki's eyes were wide open now, "You called Honda-san? Why didn't you just call Hatori?"

Kyo looked embarrassed. Why didn't I think of that? "Even if I did," he started, "What would I tell him? I don't' even know what's wrong with you. Speaking of which," Kyo narrowed his eyes, "What is wrong with you?"

It was Yuki's turn to look embarrassed now. "Uhmm…" Kyo mentally chuckled at how flustered Yuki was, although he had no right to because he was just in that same position.

"Rememb-"

_Briiiiiiing!_

Yuki and Kyo's heads simultaneously snapped in the direction the sound was coming from. "I'll get it," Yuki heard Kyo mumble. Once Kyo was gone, Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. Kyo's somewhat nice behavior surprised him, and even scared him a little. For the first time since regaining consciousness, Yuki analyzed his body's appearance:

His body was extremely feverish and felt hot. There were several cuts on his body, and the remains of the blood that once oozed through remained visible. "Man, my head hurts," he whined. He lifted and ran a hand through his hair-

Only to find a spot on his head caked with dried blood. Yuki recoiled, for touching that spot brought upon pain.

He stared at the many scratched and minor wounds his body sustained. Yuki decided to come up with a story to tell…what was his name…oh yeah, Kyo. When he started to remember what happened, he drew a blank.

Shock drowned Yuki as he realized that any memory of what happened was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yeah, good night Tohru," Kyo answered. After reassuring Tohru that the only reason for his call earlier was to make sure she made it safely to her destination, he finally got her to hang up. After punching in the keys to dial a different number, Kyo pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" answered a deep voice.

"Hatori," breathed Kyo.

"Kyo? What's the matter? It's late and I still have quite a bit of work to do."

"It's about Yuki."

"What about Yuki?" Hatori's tone seemed to soften a bit.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I came home and he was unconscious. He looks pretty beat up too."

"Understood. I'll see what I can do."

"Hey! What's that supp-" Kyo demanded, but he was, for Hatori already hung up. He sighed and set the phone back down. Swinging a glance at the clock, he saw it was nearly 10 pm. _Maybe he should get to bed and stuff…_ Kyo shoved his hands in his pockets and proceeded to go upstairs once again.

Entering the room, Kyo saw that Yuki was only in his boxers. He also noticed that there were even more scratches visible now because they were hidden under Yuki's clothes.

"God, Yuki. Mind explaining what happened? It's pretty hard to call a doctor when I don't even know what's wrong."

"That's the thing," Yuki began," I don't know either."

"Wait, what?" Kyo stared at Yuki, extremely confused, "How do you not know what's wrong?"

Yuki shot a sarcastic look at Kyo. "Well I know what's wrong. Obviously, I'm hurt."

"Yeah, if those scratches and bruises are any indication," Kyo pointed out.

"Don't forget about this," Yuki hung his head and moved his purplish-gray hair out of the way, revealing the bloody area.

Kyo's eyes got wide and he grimaced. "Ugh. Where did that come from?" Yuki got silent and didn't say anything. "Well?"

"I…," Yuki got silent again and gazed out the window at the darkness, "Honestly, I can't remember."

Kyo knit his brows. "What do you mean you can't remember?"

Yuki was getting annoyed. "Do I have to spell it out for you, you stupid cat? I. Can. Not. Re. Mem. Ber. "

Kyo charged at Yuki and took hold of his shoulders. "Why you damn rat," Kyo shook Yuki, "I bet you're faking all of this."

Yuki cocked an eyebrow, "And what if I am?" Kyo growled and started to take his arm back. A hand caught his arm mid-swing. Kyo jumped back from the new figure and he spun his head to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" inquired Kyo.

"Really, Kyo. You shouldn't assault injured people."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Kyo raged.

Yuki stared blankly at the new figure before him. He racked his brain to find the name that fit the face. After a moment or two, he found it.

"H-hatori?" It came out more like a question than a greeting. Hatori moved Kyo aside and walked over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hatori.

"My head hurts," Yuki answered simply. He plopped back down onto his pillow.

"Obviously," Kyo butted in, "How could it not hurt with that…thing on his head." Hatori glanced at Kyo and saw him pointing a finger at Yuki's head.

"What thing" Hatori did air quotes on "thing".

"He's talking about this," Yuki sat up again. He demonstrated the wounded area to Hatori the same way he did to Kyo. Hatori was a little surprised himself.

"That is quite the wound you have there, Yuki. How did you get that, as well as," Hatori gestured to the bruises and cuts on the rest of Yuki's body, "these."

"I asked him the same thing and he claimed that he doesn't remember!" Kyo explained angrily.

Hatori looked strangely at Yuki. "You can't remember?" he echoed. Yuki nodded sheepishly. "Could that be because you hit your head?"

"Maybe, and honestly, I didn't remember your name at first or Kyo's," Yuki admitted.

"Well, at least we solved the mystery of your head pain." Kyo remembered Yuki's extreme body warmth.

"It hurts because of his fever too!" he exclaimed. Kyo saw the blank stares Hatori and Yuki were sending. Kyo explained, "Well, just look at him. His face is all red, a-and he feels really hot too."

Yuki narrowed his purple eyes, "Why were you…?"

"Shush. Both of you." Hatori silenced. He straightened and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kyo.

"I left my bag at home?" he stated bluntly.

"WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR ARE YOU?!" he said loudly.

"If you were a bit more descriptive when you called, I would have brought it."

"You called?" Yuki said out of nowhere. Kyo ignored him.

"Well, then, I'm going to bed." Kyo announced.

"Not so fast there Kyo," Hatori's voice stopped Kyo in his tracks, "I want you to clean Yuki's scratches by the time I'm back. Kyo's brow twitched at Hatori's order and Yuki was going _no, no, no, no, no, no_ in his head.

"Really, Hatori, I'm capable of cleansing them myself," Yuki promised. Hatori looked at him skeptically.

"Can you even sit up or move your limbs without hurting yourself?" Yuki sat up and moved his arms and legs around, trying to camouflage the immense pain he felt. Unfortunately, Hatori is no fool and he easily saw through Yuki's act. "Nice try Yuki," then to Kyo he said, "Go bring a bucket of water and a towel in here. I need that gunk off of him by the time I'm back."

"In here? Why not the bathroom?" Yuki asked.

"You'll only get there if somebody carries you."

"NO!" both Yuki and Kyo shouted at the same time. Hatori stared at the two and then left the room. The thumping of his feet on the stairs could be heard and then the opening and closing of the door, indicating his exit.

Kyo turned from glaring at the door to glaring at Yuki. "You couldn't have hid your pain a little bit better?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "It's none of your friggin' business. I should beat you up and then see how well you are going to hide _your_ pain."

"I'd like to see you try!" roared Kyo, "And it is my business because I have to help _you_ now."

"I never asked for your stupid help!" Yuki was yelling now as well. He threw the covers off of him and, still only in his boxers, got up off the bed. He walked as furiously as he could, gritting his teeth in pain. Kyo followed after him into the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Kyo demanded of Yuki, who momentarily stopped to acquire a towel from the hallway closet.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Yuki replied angrily. He went into the bathroom, nearly breaking the door because of the force he used. Kyo didn't answer as he watched Yuki move the shower curtains aside and sit on the rim of the tub. Still gritting his teeth, he hastily turned the water on. Wetting the towel he was holding, he began to rub it against his other forearm. Yuki winced at not only the movement of his arms, but the scrubbing of the painful area. Kyo rolled his eyes and stomped over to the tub, snatching the towel out of Yuki's hand. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Kyo mimicked Yuki. Ruby eyes connected with purple ones, breaking apart after only a few seconds.

"Didn't you say you didn't want to help?" Kyo noted Yuki's tone was much softer now. Kyo quickly looked up from Yuki's arm to his face to find Yuki gazing at the wall, an unidentifiable expression lingering on his face.

"You were putting yourself in so much pain, but I want to be the one that hurts you," Kyo said somewhat jokingly. Yuki, still gazing at the wall, kicked Kyo in the shin.

"Don't bet on it," he stated. His voice may have been serious, but the corners of his lips were curbed up into a barely noticeable smile.

The two of them stayed in the bathroom like that for a while. Surprisingly, they both stayed calm, even though they knew who they were with.

"Give me you arm," Kyo instructed, gesturing to the one Yuki was leaning on.

"Wha…?" Yuki replied sleepily. His head was throbbing and he just wanted to go to bed. Kyo sighed and took hold of Yuki's arm himself. He leaned a now sleeping Yuki into his chest so he wouldn't fall over. When Kyo was done cleaning Yuki's arm off, only then did he notice how close he was to him. Not to mention the fact that Yuki was only in his boxers, too.

A slight blush crept up on Kyo. He grumbled at his body for reacting like that. Kyo helping Yuki out right now did not mean anything. Honestly, he wondered why he was acting so kind and caring. Yuki never showed a hint of nice-ness towards Kyo. The cat and the rat have always been enemies and always will be…right?

Then, as if he wasn't even listening to what he was thinking, Kyo picked up a snoozing Yuki up. This time, Kyo laid Yuki over his shoulder and carried him like that. _No need to be gentle. He's not dying._ Entering the rat's den, he put him on the bed, and not all that gently actually.

"You could hurt him even more if you keep throwing him around like that," a voice from behind scolded Kyo. At least this time Kyo was prepared that Hatori would come back and didn't jump. Or at least, he didn't jump _that_ much.

"What do I care about that damn rat?" shouted Kyo. Hatori cocked an eyebrow. Yuki stirred and began to wake up. His head was pounding and Kyo kept yelling.

"I don't give a shit about that stupid rat. He could die for all I care," Kyo continued on. Yuki heard this and glared at the back of Kyo's head.

_Talk about harsh. Oh well. I'm not going to be nice._ Yuki grabbed the closest thing next to him-in this case a pillow- and threw it, hard, at Kyo. From the fact that Kyo almost toppled over just from being hit by a _pillow_ clearly shows that Yuki is not weak. And yet, Kyo stills plays with Yuki's nerves.

Kyo spun around and faced Yuki. "What the hell was that for?! I was nice enough to help you and-"

"Like I said before: I never asked for your help," Yuki reminded him.

"Fine then, go and hurt yourself even more. I don't care!"

"Shut up before I hurt _you_."

Hatori watched the scene unfolding with amusement. These two will never grow out of it, will they?

"I'd like to see you try," he heard Kyo talk back. Hatori sighed in his mind.

_No, he never will, nor will he ever learn…_Hatori shook his head. One second, Kyo was watching Yuki get off the bed. And the next he was on his back in the doorway, watching little birds and stars circling his head. Kyo stood up dizzily.

"You can go now Kyo," Hatori pushed Kyo out of the door and slid it shut once the cat was successfully out of the room. Hatori went over to Yuki who was on the bed again. To Hatori's surprise, Yuki wasn't wearing a face of anger or annoyance; he actually looked genuinely upset. "Something wrong Yuki?"

"What?" he snapped his attention to Hatori and replied glumly, "it's nothing." Hatori didn't reply as he reached into the case he want and retrieved. He pulled out bandages, peroxide, and cotton. The room was silent except for the soft sound of the shaking of the peroxide bottle. Hatori poured peroxide onto the cotton and ran it along Yuki's cuts and scratched. Yuki's arm jerked a little from the tingly sensation he felt. Hatori then moved on to Yuki's other arms and then his legs.

When Hatori was done, Yuki found himself staring at the numerous white bandages he now had. He didn't say anything as he absent-mindedly looked at them from different angles.

"I think I'll leave that thing on your head for tomorrow," Hatori told Yuki, "It's pretty late. I'll let you rest and come tomorrow." Hatori put his supplies back in his bag and got up. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's okay." Yuki was still staring down. Hatori looked at Yuki's strange behavior and then left the room. After the door slid shut, Yuki folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against his pillow. He stared at the ceiling. Yuki reached over to his bedside lamp. He turned the knob and the lamp turned off. Darkness flooded the room. Yuki turned on his side, his back facing the door.

Due to his extreme sleepiness, Yuki drifted off almost immediately. Since he was no longer awake, Yuki didn't hear his door crack open. A ruby eye peeked through, looking on silently. Kyo looked down and closed his eyes. "Goodnight," his whisper was barely audible. He looked back up.

"Yuki…" Kyo's voice trailed off. He shook his head. _No. He will never know._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I haven't updated. D: Please don't hurt me. I have been super busy and had a few minor writer's blocks. The ending of the chapter may seem sudden, but that's because the Chapter 4 I had written I just split it into two parts. Originally chapter 4 was supposed to continue after that part, but now it's Chapter 5. I find it extremely short, I'm sorry. Just a small update to let you know I'm alive. ;D Tell you what; I can even let you tell me how many words you want in chapter 5. :]

_Italicized _words are either thoughts or emphasized words.

Disclaimer: Still not mine, nor will it ever be.

Chapter 4

Yuki awoke in a cold sweat. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. Shakily, he got up. Pain shot through his body in response. The floor creaked as Yuki staggered toward the door. Yuki's heavy breathing gave the room sound. Stopping at the dresser, he pulled out pants and white shirt. He threw them over his body and continued walking - or rather, limping - toward the door.

The door slid open and Yuki stuck his head out. He observed his surroundings. _Good, that stupid cat isn't around_. He walked toward the bathroom, tip-toeing past Kyo's room, just in case he was in there. When passing the cat's room, Yuki heard no sound coming from behind the door.

Acting without thinking first, he slid the door open enough for him to look into the room. To his surprise, Kyo was in the room. Fortunately, he was sleeping. Yuki slid the door wider and ventured deeper. Maneuvering as softly as he could, he stepped over to where Kyo laid. Yuki's legs throbbed and it felt like they would give out any moment now.

Approaching, Yuki observed Kyo. He lay on the mattress, his body tangled with the blankets covering him. His bare chest rose and fell steadily with his deep breathing. Yuki squatted down near Kyo. Yuki's legs roared in pain even more.

In a daze, Yuki stretched his arm out and he began carefully adjusting the blankets. _Such an innocent and calm face. _Lost in thought, Yuki accidentally jostled Kyo when fixing the blankets. Yuki's arm shot back as Kyo began to stir and his eyes slowly open. Yuki froze and gaped down at Kyo waking up. Kyo focused in on his surroundings and his eyes widened when he saw Yuki.

"What are you doing in he-" he began. At that moment, Yuki's legs gave out from underneath him and he began to fall forward. With an _oof _and a_ thud_, Yuki was sprawled horizontally across Kyo. Both the cat and the ray laid there for a few awkward moments, registering what just happened.

Color rushed to both of their faced. Kyo's eyes were so wide it felt like they would pop out of his head. "If you don't mind," Kyo began talking with difficulty. Yuki was lying straight across his chest, crushing Kyo's lungs, "would you _move_?!" On "move", Kyo roughly pushed Yuki off of him. Yuki rolled off to the side. He hung his head and ran his hand through his grayish purple hair, rubbing his head. He groaned slightly.

Kyo's anger dissipated and worry painted his face. Putting on a mask of annoyance, he disguised his worry and asked "What are you complaining about this time?"

Yuki looked up and faced Kyo. He wore a blank expression, but there was a hint of hurt in his eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you," Kyo couldn't distinguish what kind of tone Yuki replied in. _What's with him? _Kyo watched Yuki push off from the ground and get up. Yuki wobbled a little and then slowly began to walk back into the hallway. Kyo's eyes widened when he noticed Yuki's limp.

_That's right. The incident yesterday. . . _Kyo got up and jogged over to where Yuki was. Kyo laid a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Oy, Yuki. Don't walk so much. Just sit down." Kyo instructed. Yuki looked Kyo in the eyes, then down at Kyo's hand, and back up again.

"Don't worry about it," Yuki may have said it quietly, but his words were sharp. He shrugged of Kyo's hand and proceeded with exiting the room. Kyo stood, stunned, at Yuki's coldness. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He turned around and plopped down on his mattress.

_How could I make him understand, when I don't even understand myself?_

Out in the hallway, Yuki was leaning against the wall. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was heavy.

Yuki started walking towards his original destination again. The empty hallway echoed with his soft footsteps and quiet breathing. Reaching the bathroom, he opened the door and went in. Flicking the light switch, bright light flooded the room. Yuki blinked and let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness.

Shutting and locking the door behind him, Yuki went over to the sink and gripped the sides. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. The mirror fogged up from Yuki's breathing.

_What exactly_ happened _yesterday?_ Yuki sighed and let go of the sink. He turned around and leaned back on the edge of the sink. "And that dream…" he whispered softly to the empty room. He buried his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

The scene started to replay in his mind. Memories of the dream were fuzzy and distant. He remembered that his dream was in first person this time. Around him were trees and the sky overhead was dark. Yuki remembered walking and hearing a rustling sound in the background.

When Yuki tried to remember more of his dream, he couldn't. _Why exactly was it a nightmare then?_ Sighing, Yuki leaned his head back against the cabinet under the sink. He reached a hand up and tiredly rubbed his eye. Yuki couldn't find an explanation as two why it was moist.

Just then, a throbbing pain overtook Yuki's head. Yuki slightly groaned in pain and buried his head in his hands once again. He could feel the accelerated pulsing of his head from under his hands. He rubbed his head trying to numb the pain. When the pain wouldn't go away, Yuki stopped his attempt to lessen the pain.

After five minutes, the pain went down to a level that Yuki could bear. Shakily, he got up and opened the door leading into the hallway. His head was spinning and he wobbled as he made his way downstairs. Reaching the bottom, all his weight went forward and there was a_ thump _as he landed.

Yuki straightened himself and looked around. He turned in the direction of the kitchen. He took one step forward and froze when he heard sound emitting from the room. _Oh my…_

Yuki groaned in frustration. _He just had to be in there?_ Yuki turned around and was about to walk in the opposite direction of the kitchen, but his rumbling stomach protested.

Sighing, he turned around again and slowly walked through the threshold leading into the kitchen.

"How are you doing Yuki?" said a voice that didn't belong to Kyo. Yuki jumped a little and his eyes widened. He relaxed when he saw it was just Hatori.

"Oh, Hatori, you scared me," mumbled Yuki. Then in a louder voice he said, "You're here pretty early aren't you?"

Hatori looked blankly at Yuki and then at the watch around his left wrist. He looked back up at and answered, "Sorry, I didn't realize that noon is considered early for you."

The plain expression Yuki wore transformed into one of confusion. "It's noon already?" Yuki practically squeaked.

Hatori chuckled, "I take it you haven't looked at the time today?"

"Well…no," Yuki replied, embarrassed. A thought crossed Yuki's mind, "How did you get in here anyway?"

"It's not that hard when the dark is unlocked. I got in the same way yesterday, too," Hatori replied bluntly.

"Oops. By the way, where's Kyo?" asked Yuki, trying to mask his curiosity

"How would I know? I'm not the one who lives with him." Hatori said somewhat jokingly.

"Why do you have to say it like that?" he said defensively.

Hatori cocked an eyebrow, "It is it not true?"

"Well, we all live in Shigure's house, but its not like we decided Kyo is going to stay here. It was Akito's decision." Yuki looked away from Hatori so Hatori wouldn't see the faint red coloring Yuki's face.

In the distance, footsteps could be heard. Hatori and Yuki turned their heads toward the entryway way Yuki came through not long ago.

Kyo appeared in a black shirt that was an inch too shot and khaki cargo pants. His orange hair was slightly messed up and slightly in his eyes. He looked back and forth from Yuki to Hatori who were both staring at him.

"What are you two looking at?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Yuki answered quickly.

"Yuki was wondering where you were," Hatori stated simply. Yuki looked bewildered at Hatori and sneaked a glance at Kyo out of the corner of his eye.

Kyo's eyes narrowed and his suspicion grew. "Why were you…?" Kyo couldn't finish his question because the pain Yuki had endured earlier came back. Yuki fell to his knees; his eyes squeezed shut, clutching his head in pain.

Hatori rushed over to Yuki and kneeled down beside him.

"Yuki! Yuki! What's wrong?" he asked in a panic.

_Poof._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** I bet you didn't see this update coming! Frankly, me neither. I thought JML was dead forever, but then one night I read all the reviews and I remembered how much people love this story. It drove me to continue the chapter. Thank you all! And if any of you are Zelda fans, please be sure to check out my newest story, Caretaker!

_Italicized_ words are inner thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5

When the smoke cleared, a little gray laid sprawled out on its stomach with its claws outstretched. Each with different expressions, Kyo and Hatori stared down at Yuki. Hatori was blank and stoic while Kyo had wide eyes and gaped down.

"Uhh, now wh -" Kyo started to ask, but Hatori cut him off.

"Yuki? Can you hear me? Hatori asked in a firm, yet gentle voice. He kneeled down to get a closer look. A slight stir came from Yuki as he rolled his eyes up at Hatori.

Weakly he answered, "Yeah, but not for much longer . . . "

Hatori knit his brows and said, confused, "What do you mean 'but not for much longer'?" A small sigh escaped from the mouth of the weak rat. The next second, the rat became completely motionless and silent except for the occasional audible breath.

"What's . . .?" Kyo's voice trailed off, not knowing how to finish his question.

"He just fell asleep," Hatori clarifies, "There is obviously no energy left in that body of his."

"So now what do we do?" Kyo wondered.

Hatori turned to look at Kyo. "Well, let's bring him upstairs and figure it out from there." Hatori gathered Yuki's clothes that were pooled at his feet. He stood upright and walked over to the wall his medical bag was resting against. He grabbed the bag with his free hand and wedged it under his arm.

Hatori caught Kyo's slightly confused and unsure glance and say, "Kyo why don't you grab Yuki and bring him upstairs?" Kyo stared at Hatori and then at the rat snoozing on the floor. Annoyed, he sighed and leaned down to pick up Yuki.

He gathered him in one hand and looked thoughtfully at him. _He's so small. _Truthfully, Kyo didn't care that he had to carry small Yuki, but he still complained, "How many times am I going to have to carry him?"

Hatori grinned slightly and retorted, "Just be glad you're carrying him in his zodiac form instead of his human one." Kyo's eyes slightly widened, but then returned to their normal size. He looked down at Yuki resting in the crevice of his cupped hands. Kyo felt the rat's nose with the tip of his index finger. It was smooth, cold, and wet; such a small, overlook part of this little body.

Kyo and Hatori made their way upstairs, the steps underneath them creaking with every heavy footstep. Yuki remained still in Kyo's hands as they traveled to his bedroom. Sliding the door to Yuki's room open, Hatori entered with Kyo proceeding behind him. Pointing to the bed, Hatori softly ordered, "Put him down over there." Kyo nodded his head and walked over to the bed. He gently rested Yuki down on the soft, white pillow on the bed. Sitting down on the other side, Kyo looked up at Hatori.

"Well, now what should we do?" Kyo asked intently. He was getting really annoyed that his weekend was being spent rat-sitting.

"Well, I'm going back to the main house. You're staying here and watching him," Hatori answered nonchalantly. Kyo sprang up from the bed, his eyes growing.

"What? Why? Why are you leaving?" Kyo shouted.

"Akito doesn't feel well today," he signed, "again." Kyo knit his eyebrows.

"Then what was the point of coming here?"

"To check up on Yuki."

Kyo resisted the urge to smack himself in the face. The day is still very young and it is already going downhill. "What am I supposed to do when he wakes up?"

Hatori, who was about to leave the room, looked over his shoulder and simply said, "Look after him." He left and Kyo blinked at the empty space that was just occupied by Hatori.

"As if I didn't know that already!" Kyo loudly screamed. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. He looked over at Yuki. "Guess there is nothing to do but wait," he whispered.

Kyo got up and started walking towards the door. Midway, he turned around and returned to the bed. He picked up the blanket which was tossed aside and slightly covered the snoozing rat. Without saying anything else, Kyo left.

_Pain seared through the veins in my body. I was running . . . but why was I running? Away from something or perhaps toward something? I remember tripping and falling constantly. I reached the house. My vision turned red, then black, and then I was gone . . ._

Yuki's eyelids fluttered and then slowly opened. His head throbbed and he was very cold. He soon found out that the reason he was freezing was because he had already changed back into his human form.

And that the blanket fell off.

Grumbling, Yuki sat up, rubbing his head. He blinked away the sleep that was trying to overtake him once more. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Searching for clothes to wear, Yuki thought about the memory that was starting to come back. It was still extremely vague and clearly not enough for Yuki to remember anything.

Yuki picked up the clothes he found and messily threw them over his body. He glanced at the digital clock on his dresser that blinked away each minute.

3:07

Surprised it was already that late, Yuki made his way downstairs. When passing Kyo's room, Yuki looked through a small opening to check if he was in there. He wasn't. Yuki continued his trip downstairs and practically threw himself at the fridge. He hadn't eaten anything all day and he was starving. Inside the fridge, there were many plates of food covered with plastic wrap and a note attached saying what it was. _Tohru must have left these for us._

He randomly selected a dish and pulled it out. The note read, "These are leftovers from yesterday's lunch. Don't forget to heat it up. Love, Tohru."

After reading the note, Yuki chuckled and smiled. He closed the refrigerator door and placed the dish on the counter. He peeled off the plastic wrap and shoved the dish into the microwave. The microwave beeped as Yuki punched buttons to enter the time. The plate started rotating and the microwave heated it up. Yuki looked around the kitchen and peered into the living room.

Where was Kyo?

The microwave went off, calling for attention. Yuki deftly took the plate out and closed the microwave door with his elbow. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, Yuki hastily dropped the bowl onto the table and sat down. He dug into his food, his hand not keeping up with his mouth. When the bowl was void of food, Yuki dropped it into the sink.

Walking to the window, he brushed his grayish purple hair out of his eyes and propped his elbows up on the window sill, resting his head in his hands.

"What is wrong with me?"

His breathing with deep and steady as Kyo ran through the trees. Sweat dripped from his face and the tips of his orange hair. His black tank was wet and stuck to his skin. Finishing his jog, Kyo went and rested against a tree. He closed his eyes and shook his head in dismay.

"I really can't believe this is happening. Tohru left yesterday and as soon as she did, we get a case of sick, delirious rat. Hatori doesn't stay at the house all day, so by default, I have to look after Yuki," he grumbled. Looking around at the trees, Kyo's instincts told him he hasn't been in this area yet. Walking through the forest, leaves crunching beneath his feet, he came across a garden. "Where did this come from?" He stared, dumbfounded at the area. He didn't recall there being a garden around here. He approached the plants. Kyo may not be a gardener, but it was visible that they were well-tended.

White material under the tree caught Kyo's attention. Getting a closer look, it appeared to be a t-shirt. It was laid out on the grass at the trunk of the tree. Kyo furrowed his eyebrows and examined the cloth.

"Wait a minute," he said, twirling the material in his hands, "Doesn't this belong to the rat?" Realization washed over the orange cat as the identity of the shirt's owner came out. "That means . . . " he turned toward the tilled soil, "This is Yuki's garden."

Kyo stared incredulously, not saying a word. A sudden wave of bottled up laughter came over his body, but nothing escaped his lips. Piecing different bits together, Kyo remembered how Yuki was without a shirt when he found him. So could that mean that Yuki was here before Kyo discovered him outside of the house?

Leaping up from the crouched down position, he broke out into a sprint without further though. _Maybe this will help jog his memories of what happened._ The white shirt was tightly clenched in his fist as Kyo ran full speed home. His surroundings blurred into a blend of green, brown, and blue, being neglected of Kyo's attention. In a matter of minutes, the Sohma household came into view. Leaping up the wooden porch steps, Kyo violently slid the back door open. _Now where is that stupid rat?_

Running into the living room, Kyo found his target. He was sprawled out on the couch, one leg pulled up. His right arm hung limply off the couch and the other was folded on his stomach. A book was open, lying flat on his face and his hair peaked out from underneath.

Bemused, Kyo stared at his housemate. Scheming up a plan, he tiptoed over to the couch. Maybe this would finally be the time he would win in a fight against Yuki. Kyo brought his arm back, contemplating where to strike. He swung, but halfway before making contact with Yuki, Yuki rolled off the couch skillfully, kneeing Kyo where it hurts in the process. Kyo groaned and keeled over.

"Heh. Too slow," Yuki mocked with a grin. Kyo was on his knees, bent over in pain. He looked up at Yuki with a scowl.

"To think you wouldn't use that move, knowing from experience how much it hurts."

Yuki considered this" True, but drastic times call for drastic measures," he chuckled and went and picked up the book that fell on the floor. He then proceeded to sit on the couch, glancing from the book to the still in pain Kyo. "Stupid cat." After a brief moment, Kyo regained his composure. He stood up, a scowl evident on his face. He turned around to leave but then remembered the reason why he ran home in the first place.

"Oh. Yeah. Here," Kyo stated. He took the crumpled white shirt and threw it at Yuki. The cloth landed on his head, covering his hair and half of his face. The lone, visible purple eye glared at Kyo. He reached a hand up, patting the object on his head.

"What?" he paused. Yuki pulled the shirt off his head, "A shirt?" Confused, he examined the shirt carefully. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. "This is my shirt . . . " Kyo nodded. "Why do you have my shirt?" Annoyance showed on Yuki's face.

"I found it out when I was jogging," Kyo explained.

"How on earth do you come across a shirt when you're jogging?" Yuki asked dubiously.

"Oh, it was under that big tree by your garden," he elaborated.

"My . . ." Yuki's eyes widened and his curiosity was quickly replaced with anger and embarrassment. He had no will to linger on this subject any longer so he changed the topic," Why did you bother taking it?"

"Well, I don't know, that's the shirt you were wearing yesterday so I figured it might help you remember what happened yesterday."

Yuki smirked. "Kyo, I didn't you know cared so much," he mocked.

"I – I don't," stammered Kyo, "I'm just sick of having to watch after you when you randomly pass out." With that he trudged out of the room.

Yuki leaned back against the couch and stared at the shirt. He struggled to remember what happened, but he couldn't remember a lot. All he could seem to come up with was taking his shirt of the side before going down for a nice, long nap.


End file.
